


We Both Know It

by sexyhorseface



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Alcohol, Developing Relationships, F/F, Fluff, Multi, Other, Wraith POV - Freeform, this was supposed to be miragehound but then wraith and nat showed up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-24
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 16:07:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20763140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sexyhorseface/pseuds/sexyhorseface
Summary: Wraith had no idea what was happening. Bloodhound was leaning across the table at Elliott, chuckling at every single thing he said.





	We Both Know It

Bloodhound did not get drunk. They did not drink. On the rare occasion they appeared anywhere in public their battle mask stayed firmly fixed to their face, they stood completely straight as far from the centre of the room as they could, and talked to as few people as possible. 

Wraith had no idea what was happening. Bloodhound was wearing a bandana over their face and big glasses. They were drinking an extremely colourful cocktail, courtesy of Elliott, through a straw. They were leaning across the table at Elliott, chuckling at every single thing he said. 

Wraith herself was not exactly on speaking terms with sobriety right now so there was a chance she was seeing something that wasn’t actually there but she was quite sure she just heard Bloodhound  _ giggle _ . She’d barely seen them emote, much less  _ giggle _ . But here they were, laughing away. 

She leaned across the couch to talk to Natalie only to find she was right there. Surprised, she looked up into stark blue eyes and promptly forgot whatever it was she was about to say.

“Uh, hi? When did you get here?”

Natalie giggled. Now that was a giggle she had heard many times, a giggle she expected, whatever was happening across the room was  _ not _ . 

Wraith slowly nodded her head in Bloodhound’s direction.

“What do you think’s happening over there?” she said slowly while turning back to face Natalie. 

“They seem to be having a good time!” She looked directly into Wraith’s eyes. Her attention undivided. Wraith felt like she could stare into those eyes forever, spend her entire life just looking without noticing anything else. 

“Wraith…?” She was pulled from her reverie by Natalie’s question. “Why do you ask?”

She looked back over at Bloodhound who was now two thirds finished with their cocktail. Elliott had moved to sit next to them, and they were leaning heavily against his side. 

“Them. Bloodhound. They  _ never _ have fun in public. But they’re doing  _ that _ . What’s up with that?” 

Natalie looked down at her. Throughout the conversation she’d been sliding slowly down the couch. She was almost entirely leaning against Natalie as this point. Her legs hanging over the side of the couch. Natalie was struggling to stay upright. 

Natalie considers Wraith for a moment before turning to examine Bloodhound and Elliott. They're sitting quite close together. They're laughing at each other's jokes, and, even though Natalie can't see their face, Bloodhound seems more relaxed than she's ever seen them before. 

She looks back to Wraith before giving her conclusion.

"They're together." 

Wraith stares into the distance, seeming not reacting to Natalie at all. She feels a nudge.

"Wraith? Did you hear me?"

"Hm? What? Yeah… yeah I heard you…" she trails off before shrugging. "Can't believe he finally sealed the deal. He's been pining after them for months, its been getting annoying, honestly." 

"Hmm, I can imagine" 

Wraith glances back up at Natalie to find her staring down into her eyes again. Her cheeks heat up. Maybe she should take a page out of Elliott's book. 

"Hey, Natalie?" 

"Oui?"

"Go out with me?" 

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first time posting a fic ever plz be proud  
hmu on [tumblr](https://succcubae.tumblr.com/)  
thanks to my sister for betaing


End file.
